Una Oportunidad Para Redimirte, Draco
by Helena Grand
Summary: A veces solo se necesita un acto de fe, para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. A veces se necesita solo una oportunidad para redimirse y sacar eso bueno que incluso uno mismo no sabe que existe.
1. Una Desconocida

-1-

Una Desconocida

Era una increíble mañana en Londres, Hermione había convencido por fin, después de mucho insistir, a Harry y Ron para regresaran a Hogwards a cursar su ultimo año, no fue una tarea fácil. Aunque era comprensible después de todos los sucesos que acababan de vivir, lo único que deseaban los chicos era descansar y disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad que precedía el final de la guerra.

Con el transcurso de los días, poco a poco se recupero la calma, los magos y brujas del mundo mágico retomaban sus actividades normales. Incluso para el mundo muggle, sin estar enterado de la guerra que se vivió, respiraron tranquilos cuando cesaron las catástrofes tan inexplicablemente como surgieron.

La felicidad se podía notar en cada lugar, sin embargo, aun se mantenía el luto por todos los valientes que perecieron en la lucha contra el innombrable. Cada uno sobrellevaba sus pérdidas de manera distinta, de la mejor forma que podían.

La familia Weasley, por su parte lidiaba cada día con el vacio de haber perdido a Fred, quien mas sufría sin duda era George, de alguna manera había perdido la mitad de sí mismo, su compañero de aventuras y travesuras, no estaría más a su lado para compartir las bromas y risas, incluso los regaños por parte de su madre, pero a pesar de todo no se dejaba vencer, sabía que a su hermano le gustaría ser recordado con alegría y no con tristeza.

Harry por su parte veía un pedacito de Tonks y Lupin en su pequeño ahijado Teddy, dolía mucho que no estuvieran mas en este mundo, pero habían dejado muestra de su amor antes de partir, sabía que era muy joven para lidiar solo con la responsabilidad del niño, pero contaba con el apoyo de la abuela quien se hacía cargo de la crianza del pequeño bebe de cabello azul.

Todos los estudiante caídos serian recordados por siempre, en la sala principal del Hogwards estaban las placas con los nombres y las fotos de todos y cada uno de los héroes, de esos jóvenes estudiantes que combatieron con valor, la historia los recordaría hasta el final de los tiempos por su entrega y sacrificios.

Hermione sentía una gran nostalgia a recordar las perdidas, todos los magos y brujas que murieron, todos los amigos y seres queridos que no regresaría, suspiraba con tristeza por ello, solo la animaba un poco recordar las palabras del Director fallecido Albus Dumbledor, "La muerte es solo una nueva aventura, no hay razón para estar tristes"

Hoy era uno de esos días que prefería estar sola, caminaba con lentitud por el Callejón Diagon para hacer las últimas compras para regresar a su último año en el colegio. Los locales habían sido restaurados en su totalidad, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, magos y brujas caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo sus compras.

Su primera parada fue en Gringotts, ese gran edificio de marfil blanco aun le causaba escalofríos cuando entraba, ya fuera porque recordaba su última visita cuando escaparon a la espalda de un gran dragón, o por la manera en que la miraban los Duendes cuando pasaba a su lado, clavando sus pequeños y malvados ojos en ella. Pero a pesar de querer salir corriendo del lugar tenía que cambiar el dinero muggle por galeones para hacer sus compras.

Lo único que pudo robarle una sonrisa dentro de ese frio lugar, fue cuando recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí al lado de sus padres el primer año que entraría a la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Salió de prisa del lugar, teniendo en mente cual sería el siguiente lugar que visitaría; Flourish y Blotts la librería, adoraba el lugar desde el primer día que había entrado por aquella puerta, como olvidar como se sintió en aquel momento, tan pequeña ante las estanterías altas llenas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo, con una gran variedad de libros de pastas de múltiples colores y tamaños, el olor ha guardado, polvo tinta y pergamino era inconfundible en ese lugar. Aspiro llenando de aire sus pulmones tratando de grabar esos olores que la hacían sentir tan bien.

Quizás lo único que la incomodaba era como las seguían las miradas curiosas de los magos que se encontraban en el lugar, no le agradaba sentirse acosada o que las personas se acercaran para felicitarla por sus hazañas al lado de Harry y Ron. Fue debido a eso que había preferido ir sola a hacer sus compras, no quera que se armara alboroto cada que entraran a un lugar, suspiro fastidiada, haciendo sus compras lo más rápido posible para salir del lugar, donde ya empezaba a aglomerarse las personas como si se tratara de algún espectáculo de circo.

Fastidiada salió rápidamente y decidió entrar a la tienda de túnicas que estaba a un lado de la librería, Madame Malkin era la dueña y en cuanto la reconoció, la saludo efusivamente, emocionada de que una personalidad como ella entrara a su negocio.

-¡Buena tarde! –Saludo cortes mente la castaña

-¡Señorita Granger! es todo un honor tenerla aquí. –Le dijo la bruja mientras le estrechaba efusivamente la mano y besaba su mejilla, lo que incomodo un poco a Hermione. -¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -Pregunto cortésmente con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Necesito túnicas nuevas para el colegio y quiero una capa con capucha, por favor. –Fue lo que se le ocurrió para tratar de pasar desapercibida mientras terminada sus compras, aun necesitaba pergaminos, plumas nuevas y tinta, además de ingredientes para pociones y ese paso no terminaría nunca. –Pero que no sea negra, esa de color escarlata me gusta. -dijo señalando una capa colgada en un aparador.

Después de unos minutos salió con la capa nueva puesta y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, ocultando lo más posible su rostro. Transporto todos los libros y las túnicas a casa de sus padres para seguir con sus compras sin tener que cargar todo.

Lo que llamo su atención es ese momento, fue como un joven rubio y alto caminaba distraído por la calle principal y se adentro en uno de los callejones y a poca distancia era seguido por 5 jóvenes con rostros no muy amable. Sus caras le resultaban familiares, todos estudiaban en Hogwards de diferentes casas, aunque no conocía sus nombres, los había visto con frecuencia anteriormente. Eso no le dio un mal presentimiento y decidió seguirlos.

Se mantuvo oculta, unos pasos más atrás y como suponía nada bueno iba a pasar en ese momento.

-¡Malfoy! –Llamo con voz dura uno de los muchachos que parecía el líder, en cuanto estaban lo suficientemente apartados de cualquier curioso.

El rubio se giro al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto de mala gana con los puños apretados a los costados, imaginando lo que estaba por venir.

-No sé cómo te atreves a mostrar tu asquerosa cara en público. –Soltó con infinito desprecio

-¡Ese no es su problema! –Contesto desafiante el rubio, sin amedrentarse y saco su varita en cuanto los otros chicos le apuntaron amenazantes con las suyas.

A unos pasos, aun escondida Hermione comenzó a sudar. Era cierto que Draco Malfoy no era su persona favorita y que merecía en mucho lo que le pasaba, pero de ahí a que permitiera que lo atacaran con tanta desventaja de por medio, había mucha diferencia, uno contra uno es aceptable, pero cinco contra uno era de cobardes, aunque se trate de Malfoy.

La castaña estaba meditando las cosas solo intervendría de ser necesario, aunque como iban las cosas estaba segura que queriéndolo o no terminaría metiéndose.

-¡Claro que es mi problema! ¿No te das cuenta? contaminas el ambiente con tu sola presencia. –El odio en sus palabras era más que evidente. El chico que era tan alto como Malfoy, quizás de la misma edad pero moreno y de ojos verdes.

-¡Quizás sea cierto! pero al menos no soy un cobarde como tú que necesita de sus amiguitos para defenderse. -Le dijo señalando a sus amigos con desprecio.

Lo que paso después fue una lluvia de rayos de colores, hechizos golpeando las paredes y rompiendo cosas alrededor, Draco esquivaba con agilidad cada hechizo en su contra y a su vez se defendía con fiereza, fácilmente dejo fuera de combate a dos pero los otros tres lo atacaban al mismo tiempo si dar tregua.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más la espera cuando el líder de ellos le lanzo un hechizo directo contra el rubio cuando se distrajo un segundo protegiéndose de otro lanzado antes.

-¡Sectumsempra! -Dijo con odio el chico moreno

-¡Protego totalum! -Soltó sin pensarlo la castaña y aprovechando el desconcierto se puso a un lado del rubio que la miraba atónito, aunque no podía saber de quién se trataba por la capa. -¡Expeliermus! -Contraataco la castaña lanzando al muchacho contra uno de los muros y dejándolo inconsciente

-¡Levicorpus! –Grito otro de los chicos.

-¡Protego! –Lanzo el rubio un poco mas repuesto. -¡Expeliermus! –Soltó el rubio y termino impactado contra la misma pared a un lado de su amigo

-¡Pretificus totales! -Lanzo Hermione contra el último chico que quedaba de pie. -Vámonos antes de que vengan a investigas -le dijo a Malfoy quien la siguió por otro de los callejones hasta alejarse lo suficiente.

Caminaron unos metros más en silencio.

-Gracias. -le dijo el rubio a la desconocida, ella solo asistió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me ayudaste?, que acaso no sabes quién soy. -le pregunto de manera lastimosa, sabía que quien lo conociera jamás lo habría ayudado.

Hermione tuvo la precaución de cambiar su voz con un hechizo, para que no la reconociera.

-No importa quién soy, y en realidad si te conozco, se quién eres y lo que has hecho en el pasado, pero lo que te hacían es de cobardes. -Le contesto simplemente la castaña sin descubrir su rostro.

-Pero supongo que lo merezco. –El rubio lucia abatido no físicamente, pero se notaba devastado.

-Posiblemente. –Hermione no le podía contradecir, con sus acciones pasadas había provocado que ahora todos lo rechazaran, y aun así no podía dejar de sentir un poco de lastima al verlo de esa manera. –Pero aun así no tienen derecho de atacarte de forma tan cobarde, si fuera uno a uno otra seria la historia. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –No has hecho cosas buenas Malfoy, pero tienes una nueva oportunidad, por tu bien espero no la desperdiciar.

Las palabras de Hermione le llegaron muy hondo a Malfoy, no sabía quién era o porque lo había ayudado, pero de alguna manera aquella desconocida lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Tengo que irme. -Le dijo la chica

-¿No me dirás quien eres? -Le pregunto esperanzado el rubio

-Ya me conoces y no soy de tu agrado, es mejor así. -y sin decir más desapareció del lugar.

Dejando esa intriga en el corazón de Draco, que de alguna manera se sentía renovado, ella tenía razón, estaba en sus manos otra oportunidad y tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Se sentía profundamente agradecido con aquella desconocida, no se imaginaba que era aquella que consideraba su peor enemiga.


	2. Un Largo Año

-2-

Un Largo Año

Se apareció un tanto agitada a pocas calles de su casa, en un callejón. No comprendía del todo porque lo había ayudado, cuando aun sentía una fuerte aversión en contra de Malfoy, tenía muy presente cada insulto, cada palabra hiriente y todas las veces que la humillo por su origen y su aspecto, le ardía la sangre de solo recodar.

Sí, con el tiempo se había vuelto inmune a sus insultos, a sus palabas hirientes, a esas miradas cargadas de desprecio, de repulsión y de asco que le dedicaba constantemente, todo a base de tragarse sus lagrimas y sacar el coraje para levantar la cara sin importar los calificativos que le pusiera, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que no merecía ser tratada de aquella manera, por alguien que se sentía superior solo por la sangre que corría por sus venas y por un supuesto legado legendario de magos de sangre pura, pero de antecedentes dudosos.

Se quito desganada la capa para no llamar la atención, y la doblo con cuidado, ya ni siquiera alcanzo a comprar lo que le hacía falta, tendría que regresar a comprar el resto de cosas que le hacían falta, pero sería otro día, por hoy ya era suficiente de emociones fuertes.

Camino despacio por la acera desviándose un poco de su casa, aun no estaba lo suficientemente calmada para regresar. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta que llego a un parque cercano, al ver los juegos infantiles le dieron ganas de sentarse un rato para ver a los niños jugar, eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, las sonrisas en los rostros de los niños resultaban balsámicas, sus risas eran música para sus oídos.

Suspiro largamente, ante esa visión llena de paz, sonrió tontamente al mirar con embeleso a los pequeños que correteaban de un lado a otro ajenos a cualquier problema, no se percato que alguien la observaba y caminaba en la dirección donde ella se encontraba.

-¡Hola Jane! hace mucho que no te veía. -Le llamo un muchacho rubio de ojos café claro que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pues estaba tan entretenida que no lo había escuchado llegar.

La castaña levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada amigable de un chico de su edad. Eran pocas las personas que la llamaban por su segundo nombre y a él lo reconoció sin dificultad a pesar de lo cambiado que estaba.

-¡Hola Xavier! Sí, ya hace bastante que no nos veíamos. Haz cambiado mucho, apenas y te reconozco. -dijo y se levanto para saludo el chico, teniéndole la mano.

Como respuesta recibió una enorme sonrisa y correspondió el saludo, pero la jalo un poco para besar también su mejilla. La castaña se sonrojo un poco, ya tenía cerca de 5 años que no se veían mucho, habían sido los mejores amigos cuando eran pequeños, pero cuando entro en Hogwards lo había dejado de ver casi por completo, solo lo había visto desde entonces en contadas ocasiones cuando se encontraba de vacaciones, pero de manera esporádica y siempre de manera breve, intercambiando un simple saludo a lo lejos.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho, aunque a decir verdad es que si te encuentras sola, es posible que sigas siendo tan tímida como antes. –Sonrió.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian Xavier. -Le contesto con una sonrisa impregnada de nostalgia que le correspondió el muchacho con agrado.

-Aun recuerdo como nos molestaban, tú la sabelotodo y yo el nuevo desubicado.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro. -Le contesto la castaña con amabilidad evocando aquellos tiempos cuando los dos eran unos pequeños.

-Aunque gracias a ti dejaron de molestarnos por un buen tiempo, aun no olvido como termino aquel niño que nos molestaba todos los días.

-¡Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso! –Bajo el volumen de su voz, mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera cerca.

-Si ya lo sé, no te preocupes, nunca le conté a nadie sigue siendo nuestro secreto. –Contesto guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad, el había sido el único amigo que había tenido antes de saber que era bruja, el único que la trataba con amabilidad, sin importar lo diferente que era del resto de sus compañeros.

En la escuela los molestaban con frecuencia, no había día en que no les jugaran bromas desagradables o los molestaran con apodos hirientes.

Ninguno de los dos encajaba del todo con el resto de su grupo, ella era demasiado tímida y retraída, había aprendido a leer desde muy pequeña y prefería pasar su tiempo con algún libro entre manos que jugando con los demás; por su parte Xavier era igual de reservado que ella, además de ser nuevo en el colegio.

Todos los molestaban, pero había especialmente un niño, Fabricio, era el más alto y robusto de toda la clase, tenía la cara regordeta y pequeños ojos oscuros que brillaban con maldad cada que ideaba una nueva forma de maltratarlos. Podía ser bastante cruel si se lo proponía, tanto que procuraban evitarlo a toda costa, pero no siempre podían hacerlo.

Un día mientras la maestra tuvo que salir un momento a la dirección, Fabricio y sus amigos, los encerraron a los dos en un armario. Hermione se asusto mucho, pero fue mayor su enojo cuando Xavier comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaban en la oscuridad, que realizo magia involuntaria. Hizo que la habitación comenzara a temblar y que la puerta se abriera de golpe, mientras en la piel de sus captores comenzaron a salir manchas purpuras y verdes, nadie pudo explicar lo sucedido, pero a partir de entonces no los molestaron más. En ese entonces Hermione no sabía nada del mundo mágico aunque lo sospechaba y cuando lo confirmo al único que le conto fue a su amigo del siempre Xavier.

-Pero cuéntame porque estas tan pensativa. –Su voz logro traerla de vuelta de sus recuerdos.

-Ayude a alguien. –Confeso sin pensarlo, sabiendo que podía confiar en su viejo amigo.

-Eso no es malo, por el contrario es algo bueno ¿o me equivoco no? –contesto un poco confuso

-El es mi enemigo. -le contesto simplemente

-Que drástica, no creo que sea para tanto. "Enemigo" es una palabra demasiado extrema ¿No te parece?

-Quizás… pero es la verdad. Hay una larga historia tras esa enemistad, pero te aseguro que siempre me ha detestado, me hizo la vida imposible en el colegio desde que puse un pie dentro, se encargo de dejarme muy en claro que no solo que no le agradaba, si no que me odiaba.

Se quedo pensativo, evaluando las palabras de su amiga, podía notar la tristeza de su voz, como si aun le doliera reconocer que hubiera alguien que la detestara tanto.

-¿El es como tú? -Le pregunto con cuidado.

-Sí, también es mago. –Admitió en voz baja, para que nadie más escuchara su respuesta.

-En ese caso no entiendo ¿Por qué lo ayudaste? Si te ha tratado tan mal y el tiene las mismas cualidades que tu para poder defenderse solo.

-No sé muy bien, pero creo que lo ayude porque de no hacerlo sería igual que el. –Se encogió de hombros

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué sería igual a él? –Levanto la ceja con curiosidad. Parecía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, porque no comprendía del todo lo que quería decir con aquello.

-Es fácil de entender, el jamás movería un dedo para ayudar a nadie que no fuera el mismo. –Estaba segura de eso y esa certeza era lo único que le hacía dudar un poco sobre sus acciones. –Dejar que lo lastimaran estando en desventaja, me haría igual que el. -Suspiro contrariada. –Es solo que no puedo olvidar todo lo que me ha hecho y eso me molesta.

-Deberías entonces perdonarlo. -Sugirió Xavier, entendiendo por fin un poco el debate emocional que tenía en ese momento su amiga.

-¡No se merece mi perdón! Aunque tampoco es como si él quisiera que lo perdonara, alguien como él nunca se disculparía con alguien como yo. -Le contesto convencida de que para un Malfoy seria humillante la sola idea de disculparse con una impura.

-Quizás tengas razón y el no está interesado en ser perdonado, pero lo cierto es que otorgar el perdón te ayudara mas a ti que a él. Tal vez no le importe, pero a ti si te importa, igual debes de olvidar y perdonar, de nada te sirve llevar a cuestas todo ese enojo y resentimiento.

Hermione se quedo pensando, Xavier tenía razón, tenía que aprender a perdonar y olvidar lo que había ocurrió en el pasado. -Supongo que es cierto, pero es muy difícil dejar todo atrás.

-Es difícil porque implica un largo proceso de aceptación y sanación, pero estoy seguro que lo lograras.

Sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, se sentía mucho más tranquila, sabía que le llevaría tiempo que sanaran las viejas heridas para poder perdonar y seguir adelante con su vida sin rencores.

-Ya tengo que irme Jane, tengo que empacar para regresar a la escuela, supongo que tú harás lo mismo. -Le pregunto el muchacho

-Sí, hoy mismo me voy a casa de unos amigos y en unos días regreso al colegio.

-Entonces me despido. -Le dijo el muchacho abrazándola con fuerza a manera de despedida, se demoro un poco antes de soltarla, aspirando el familiar aroma que despedía su pelo.

La calidez de Xavier le resultaba tan tranquilizante como abrigarse con su suéter favorito. -¡Que te vaya muy bien! Espero volver a verte pronto. -Le dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo.

-Sabes Jane, cuando niños siempre pensé que llegaríamos a casarnos. –Esa confesión la dejo sin palabras, solo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza. –Eres muy guapa, si las cosas fueran diferentes y yo no fuera un simple mortal, sin magia te pediría que fueras mi novia. –Suspiro, besando después fugazmente los labios de Hermione, le acaricio la mejilla y se fue rápidamente, dejándola sorprendida en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar.

De no ser porque era novia de Ron, abría seguido a Xavier, pero que caso tenía ya, si sus vidas eran tan diferentes.

Acaricio sus labios con las punta de sus dedos, aun sentía un ligero hormigueo sobre ellos. Dio un último vistazo al parque antes de regresar a su casa. Al menos encontrarse con su viejo amigo le había servido para despejarse y dejar de pensar en Malfoy.

*o*O*o*

Hermione paso los últimos días en la madriguera con Harry y los Weasley, junto a los chicos fue a comprar lo que le había faltado de su lista de materiales, antes de regresar al colegio. No les conto nada sobre el incidente con Malfoy, no quería reproches de sus amigos y mucho menos los celos obsesivos de Ron.

Sin saber por qué, con el correr de los días una barrera invisible fue distanciándola de su pelirrojo novio, su amor por él era autentico, pero en ocasiones le costaba mucho trabajo comprender su manera de actuar, se había convertido en una persona distinta, lidiar con la fama le está afectando mucho, verse de repente rodeado de admiradoras lo abrumaba y hacia que fuera indiferente con Hermione, eso la entristecía mucho, porque ya ni siquiera la amistad era la misma.

Paso de estar en primero lugar a un segundo plano, donde se encontraba de repente con un sentimiento desagradable de abandono. Era difícil encontrar un momento a solas para poder platicar como antaño y en las raras ocasiones que le concedía un poco de tiempo, todo giraba a su alrededor.

*o*O*o*

Llegaron al expreso de Hogwards con el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de los demás Weasley, la Señora Weasley, George y Charly los habían acompañado.

Hermione al lado de Ron, se miraba ausente y el pelirrojo indiferente, Harry notaba la actitud de ambos pero no deseaba entrometerse en la relación de sus amigos.

-Señora Weasley, muchas gracias por todo. -Agradeció la castaña por la hospitalidad

-Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en la madriguera y más ahora que eres la novia de Ronald. -Le contesto con una gran sonrisa. -¡Cuídense mucho! -Dijo abrazando a la castaña y después a su hija Ginny.

-Creo que es mejor subir de una vez al tren. -Dijo a manera de despedida Ron, mientras su madre abrazaba también a Harry tan fuerte que casi le saca todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Buen Viaje chicos! –Se despidieron al mismo tiempo la señora Weasley, George y Charly.

El tren ya estaba en marcha. Como era de esperarse Hermione logro cumplir su sueño, era premio anual, aunque desconocía quién era el muchacho con el que compartiría dicho honor.

Camino con dirección al vagón destinado para los premios anuales, toco la puerta antes de entrar y al no escuchar respuesta abrió la puerta., el lugar se encontraba vacío acomodo su baúl y se sentó para que llegaran a darles instrucciones.

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia esta sería la última vez que viajaría en el tren rumbo a Hogwards, metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que por la puerta entraba un muchacho, el otro premio anual.

-¡Granger! -escucho que le llamaban, y esa voz la hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Malfoy! -Contesto asombrada. -¿Tu eres el otro premio Anual?

Malfoy frunció el seño al darse cuenta que compartiría el titulo de premio anual, con la mismísima sangre sucia de Granger. Hermione pensaba lo mismo, como era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte para tener que estar tan cerca del rubio.

-Es obvio no crees, para ser tan inteligente eres un tanto lenta. -Le contesto despectivamente el chico, entrando de mala gana para acomodarse frente a ella.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar el insulto, pero se acordó de lo que le dijo Xavier, por lo que decidió mejor ignorarlo, se giro para seguir viendo por la ventana, como si se encontrara sola de nuevo.

-¿Que te comió la lengua el gato? o por fin reconocer que soy mejor que tu. -Se burlo con desdén sin dejar de mirarla.

-La verdad Malfoy ya me canse de tus estupideces, no vale la pena perder el tiempo en contestarte. -Le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Eso hizo enfurecer al rubio, por lo que se levanto con rapidez, para acercarse. Tiro con fuerza de su brazo para levantarla de su lugar y tenerla de frente a pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

-¡A mí nadie me ignora! Mucho menos alguien tan insignificante como tú.

-¡Suéltame! – Exigió, forcejeando para que soltara su brazo de la presión que ejercía. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo de la rabia que le provocaba y el dolor agudo que le provocaba al apretarla con demasiada fuerza.

-Date cuenta que no puedes conmigo, yo soy mucho mejor que tu. –Estaba colérico, molesto de esa nueva actitud en la Gryffindor llena de indiferencia, no estaba acostumbrado a que le ignorara de esa manera.

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes Malfoy! -Le dijo sacando su varita y enterrándola en la piel de su garganta, pero eso no intimido al rubio que la presiono con más fuerza, manteniéndola tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra el suyo.

Hermione estaba por llegar a su límite, le dolía mucho su brazo y aun apuntaba a Draco con su varita directo en la garganta. El era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que tenía que estirar su cuello y levantar el rostro para sostenerle la mirada, era tanto su enojo que parecía que no se percataba de la cercanía de ambos. Pero no le ataco, ni dijo palabra alguna, solo le miro con resentimiento, había recordado que ella lo había ayudado, pensaba en lo fácil que sería decirlo y burlarse de él pero se contuvo, apretando los dientes.

Draco estaba confundido por su reacción, parecía que no se iba a defender. Sentía la punta de la varita enterrada en su piel, pero no hacía nada por conjurar ningún hechizo que pudiera liberarla. Solo le sostenía la mirada, con el rostro crispado por la rabia, pero nada más.

Sus ojos aun estaban anclados a los de ella, cuando sintió como la varita de la leona dejaba de apuntarle. Vio como la rabia se iba disolviendo en sus ojos, para volverlos más claros y mas abrazadores, como si pudiera ver mas allá.

Lo hizo estremecer la nueva forma en que lo miraba. Sabía que seguía molesta, pero parecía que algo de su furia se había aplacado para ser sustituida por otra cosa que no supo definir y que lo dejo aun mas desconcertado.

-¿Te das por vencida? –Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante bailando en sus labios. Tan cerca de ella que podía distinguir los matices de sus ojos y contar las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su nariz.

Hermione no contesto

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Que eres sorda? -Le dijo y la apretó más fuerte del brazo. Pero aun así no emitió ninguna palabra la chica, a pesar de que estaba seguro que le estaba haciendo daño, solo sus ojos se nublaron haciendo que se vieran mucho mas expresivos a punto del llanto, pero se mordió la lengua, intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¡Eres patética! -Le soltó por fin frustrado por su actitud, pero también temeroso de algún extraño modo, de provocar que en verdad pudiera lastimarla tanto al punto de lograr que llorara.

En cuanto tuvo libre su brazo lo abofeteo tan fuerte que hizo que este diera un paso atrás para guardar el equilibrio. Le había hecho girar completamente el rostro y la piel blanquecina de su rostro mostraba al instante la marca roja de una palma extendida.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme! –Amenazo con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas que se obligaba a detener, tenia los puños tan apretados que los dedos que rodeaban su varita se tornaron blancos.

Choco contra su hombro al salir y dio un portazo que hizo que retumbaron los cristales del compartimento.

Caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del tren, contrariada pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Xavier unos días atrás. Si en algún momento había contemplado hacerle caso, ahora se le parecía ridículo siquiera pensar en perdonar a Malfoy, alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de arrepentirse o pedir perdón o siquiera de tener remordimientos, no merecía ser perdonado.

Estaba sumamente molesta y adolorida del brazo, de donde le había sujetado con tanta fuerza el desvergonzado de Malfoy, sabía que tendría moretones sobre su piel po su culpa.

Sus desesperados pasos se dirigían al compartimento donde sabia que se encontraría Ron, necesitaba sentirse querida y apoyada en ese momento, necesita con urgencia un abrazo protector que la reconfortara. Malfoy siempre tenía la cualidad de hacerla sentir miserable.

Cuando abrió el compartimento se encontró con una imagen que la dejo helada, los que estaban adentro se encontraban tan entretenidos que no notaron que se abrió la puerta y que alguien observaba el espectáculo que estaban dando y ellos seguían en lo suyo, besándose apasionadamente y acariciándose de manera descarada casi recostados en uno de los asientos.

El color subió al rostro de la chica y luego descendió de manea súbita dejándola pálida, congelada, sin poder moverse e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El color había huido de su rostro y su cuerpo, un dolor intenso le atravesó el pecho arrebatándoles todo el aire de los pulmones.

Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos tristes y corrieron por sus mejillas como manantiales salados. Las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta por el dolor, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondían, quería cerrar los ojos para no ver más pero había perdido completamente la voluntad de su cuerpo, tenía la boca seca y sentía una amargura en ella que parecía que había tomado veneno, cuanto le dolía ver eso, estaban rompiendo su corazón en ese preciso instante.

Fue en ese momento que se percataron de su presencia, por un murmullo de dolor que salió como un sollozo por su garganta seca.

-¡Hermione! –Pronuncio su nombre con voz temblorosa, el rostro libido y los ojos sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

El pelirrojo tenía los labios enrojecidos e hinchados por los intensos besos que estaba compartiendo con Lavender. Su camisa completamente desabotonada mostraba la blanca piel de su pecho surcada por manchas rojas y cardenales en el cuello, la ropa interior se asomaba por el borde de sus pantalones arrugados pues llevaba desabotonado el botón de este.

-Yo no… –Intento decir mientras se acomodaba a toda velocidad la ropa para cubrirse.

Pero Hermione no necesitaba explicaciones, todo era más que evidente, la había traicionado.

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminaba las facciones de Brown, quien también se abotonaba la blusa y se acomodaba la falda del uniforme. Cuando la castaña ya salía corriendo del lugar como alma en pena.

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos aturdiéndola, incapacitándola para sentir otra cosa que no fuera el dolor agudo atravesándole el corazón y dejándola sin fuerzas. No podía pensar, tenia la cabeza hecho un lio, no podía apartar la imagen de ellos dos besándose tan apasionadamente mientras se prodigaban caricias audaces.

En el camino había tropezado un par de veces, pero no se había detenido, necesitaba alejarse, perderse de ser posible. Su cuerpo se agitaba por los espasmos del llanto, mordía sus labios para que sus lamentos no se escucharan.

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado al compartimento de premios anuales, abrió la puerta con fuerza y la cerro tras de ella, sin soltar la manija recargo su frente sobre la madera intentando buscar un poco en su tambaleante mundo. Apenas era capaz de respirar.

Draco estaba dentro, sentado mirando por la ventana, tenía el rosto contrariado y en su mejilla la marca roja de la bofetada que le había propinado. Estaba dispuesto a cobrarle con creces el golpe que le había dado.

Se levanto furioso parándose tras ella, la hizo girar y la tomo con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la suave piel de sus brazos, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que lloraba. Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos anegados de lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas y escurrían de su rostro.

No supo que hacer, le parecía tan nuevo verla de esa manera, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Resultaba extraño verla tan desecha, cuando siempre la había visto fuerte, ella la inquebrantable, la que nunca se amedrentaba por sus insultos. Ella era la misma chica que tenía siempre una respuesta elocuente que lo desarmaba y lo hacía sentir estúpido.

¿Cómo podía ser la misma? Cuando la chica que tenía delante parecía casi humana y despertaba un sentimiento de protección, casi desconocido para él.

Se encontró preguntándose ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Burlarse? ¿Reírse por la manera en que la impura lloraba? ¿Consolarla? ¡Claro que no! que pensaba que después de haberlo abofeteado le iba a preguntar que le pasaba. Pero sin duda sus intenciones de venganza se habían aplacado, ahora solo la sostenía sin hacerle daño, esperando encontrar una manera de actuar que fuera correcta.

Hermione se sentía desecha no podía hilar sus pensamientos, se sentía humillada, lastimada y herida, sentía un dolor intenso en su interior tan fuerte, que ni siquiera sentía como Malfoy habia presionado sus brazos al principio, ni la manera en que la miraba ahora, como si no encontrara el insulto idóneo para insultarla. Pero ya nada le importaba en realidad.

Abatida y sin conciencia plena de lo que estaba haciendo recargo su rostro en el fuerte pecho del hombre que tenia delante y lloro con más fuerza tratando de sacar todo lo que sentía que la estaba asfixiando.

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar, sentir a Hermione buscar refugio en su pecho lo desarmo por un momento, soltó sus brazos y no supo qué hacer, la sentía la humedad a causa de sus lagrimas y como se agitaba en sollozos, pero que podía hacer ¿Abrazarla? ¿Y si lo mandaba al diablo?

Fue en ese momento, cuando se acordó de aquella joven desconocida que lo había ayudado. Sin querer pensar más la estrecho en sus brazos.

Eran enemigos, se odiaban pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba reconfortarla, ayudarla como a él lo habían ayudado antes. De algún modo se sentía correcto tenerla en sus brazos, protegerla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, entrando de improviso el pelirrojo Ron Weasley. Lo que vio no le agrado para nada, de inmediato su rostro se encendió, adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza.

-¡Suéltala Malfoy! -Le exigió al rubio amenazante, sacando su varita.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado de manera maliciosa y abrazo con más fuerza a la chica. -No veo porqué tendría que hacerlo, a Granger parece no molestarle. -Le contesto seguro.

-Te he dicho que la sueltes, Hermione es mi novia. –Dijo posesivo, apretaba con fuerzas la varita y su rostro estaba contraído por el enojo.

Pero al parecer las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron reaccionar a Hermione, quien se soltó muy lentamente de los brazos del rubio, mientas se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas. Girando su cuerpo para encarar al pelirrojo, se paro frente a Malfoy para que Ron no lo lastimara y lo miro firmemente mientras avanzo un par de pasos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -Le pregunto mientras le cruzaba la cara con una bofetada mucho más fuerte de la que le había dado a Malfoy -¿Con qué derecho vienes a decir que soy tu novia? si hace unos minutos te estabas besuqueando con otra, ¡yo no soy un juguete, ni un objeto de tu posesión! Y por lo que a mí respecta yo no somos nada.

-Me reprochas eso cuando te encuentro abrazada de Malfoy. -Le contento el pelirrojo furioso.

Esas palabras la hicieron enfurecer aun más, saco su varita y le apunto. - ¿Que insinúas? Que soy igual que tu, pues te equivocas yo si tengo principios y te respetaba, pero ahora que ya no somos novios, no tienes por qué reprocharme nada.

Animada por el coraje y la rabia que sentía en ese momento se giro y colgándose del cuello de Malfoy lo beso en los labios, ante la mirada atónita de Ron.

Malfoy también se sorprendió por la reacción de Hermione, pero al ver la cara que puso Ron correspondió el beso y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola más. Todo con tal de hacer rabiar al pobretón de Weasley, pero no podía negar que eran agradables eso labios.

Después de unos segundos Hermione se soltó y cerró la puerta del compartimento dejando fuera al pelirrojo, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

Le puso un conjuro complejo a la puerta para que no entrara y se sentó abatida en uno de los asientos mientras que Malfoy permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar donde se estaban besando un instante antes.

Hermione no paraba de llorar y miraba por la ventana. Después de un rato Malfoy se sentó frente a ella y se cruzo de manos evitando mirarla, pero tampoco hablo.

La castaña estaba avergonzada por haber utilizado a Malfoy de esa manera para desquitarse de Ron, pero en ese momento no pensó claramente lo que estaba haciendo, aun así sabía que le debía una disculpa. Después de un largo e incomodo silencio se disculpo sin apartar la vista de la ventana. -¡Lamento lo que paso! -Dijo simplemente.

Malfoy no contesto, no sabía que decir, su justificación era que había hecho rabiar a Weasley, pero a decir verdad no estaba seguro, quizás mucho tuvo que ver que le debía un favor a una desconocida y se lo pago a Granger mostrándose piadoso, pensando en que tenía aun una oportunidad para cambiar.

Llegaron por fin a su destino, y no cruzaron ninguna palabra más en todo el trayecto, Hermione ya había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Draco por su parte estaba pensando en la joven de la capa, que le había dado sin saber una razón para intentar ser mejor.

Hermione estaba convencida que este sería un largo año. Aun no llegaban al colegio y ya había terminado su noviazgo Ron y había besado a Malfoy como si no hubiera un mañana.


	3. Me Debes Una

-3-

Me Debe Una

Fácil corrieron los rumores sobre la ruptura de Ron y Hermione, la encargada de esparcir el chisme fue Lavender, después de todo le convenía que ellos hubieran terminado, así tendría la oportunidad de convertirse en la nueva novia oficial. No era que Ron le siguiera interesando como antes, lo cierto era que deseaba aprovecharse de la fama de la que se había hecho por ser amigo del gran Harry Potter.

Harry estaba sumamente enojado con Ron. El pelinegro siempre procuraba mantenerse al margen de su relación porque ambos eran sus amigos, pero lo que le hizo a Hermione, no tenia nombre.

-¡Eres un estúpido Ron! cómo pudiste hacerle eso. -Le reprocho al pelirrojo, apenas llegaron al colegio y se entero de lo que había ocurrido.

Furioso, esa era la palabra correcta, que describía su estado de ánimo, de ser otro cualquiera en ese momento ya le habría roto el cuello por lastimar a su casi hermana.

-Se que estuvo mal, pero que querías que hiciera, Lavender se me insinuó y yo no soy de piedra. -Le contesto a la defensiva, con las manos en los bolsillos, evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro.

-¡Que justificación tan tonta! se supone que quieres a Hermione, como la puedes lastimar de esa manera. -Le dijo Exasperado por esa actitud indiferente, como si no fuera capaz de entender los alcances de sus acciones.

-¡Lo siento, si! ¡La quiero!, pero es solo que ella es tan… simple… tan poco femenina… le apasionan mas lo libros que… otras cosas -Ron trataba de explicarle que a pesar de cariño que tenia por la castaña, no creía que ella fuera lo que estaba buscando en una novia, deseaba a una mujer más hermosa y femenina, alguien a quien tomar de la mano y poder sentirse envidiado. Hermione era bonita pero demasiado sosa y obsesiva que simplemente no se sentía capaz de seguir con ella.

Las palabras del pelirrojo le hacían hervir la sangre de coraje a Harry, hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y no golpear a su amigo.

-Si no querías nada con Hermione le hubieras dicho, antes de enredarte con Brown. -Le contesto haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. -Es que sinceramente no te entiendo, hace apenas unos meses decías amarla y ahora haces esto.

-Se que hice mal, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para solucionarle. El daño ya está hecho.

-Que fácil ¿No? te lavas las manos Ron, la lastimaste tanto. Que no creo que vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

-¿¡Solo me reclamas a mí!? -Le contesto ya enojado el pelirrojo. -Porque no la regañas a ella. La encontré muy abrazada de Malfoy, incluso lo beso.

-No justifico lo que hizo, pero entiendo que lo hizo por despecho, acababa de ver a su novio en brazos de una cualquiera.

-¡Lavender no es una cualquiera! -Replico el pelirrojo y se acerco de manera amenazante a Harry.

-Si no es una cualquiera como te provoco sabiendo que tenias novia, eso no es muy decoroso de su parte, pero allá tu. Sabes lo mucho que te estimo eres casi mi hermano, pero sabes también que Hermione es mi mejor amiga y la quiero, por lo que te pido que no te le acerques, ya bastante daño le has hecho. Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea demasiado tarde. Cambias a una gran mujer por alguien que en realidad no vale la pena. -Completamente contrariado se alejo de Ron.

Hermione trataba de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro se sintiera destrozada, ser premio anual tenía sus beneficios, entre ellos tener una habitación para ella sola en otra torre, claro que compartiría espacios comunes con Malfoy, pero al menos no estaría cerca de Lavender y de Ron.

Se llevada en ese momento la selección de casa de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, la mayoría terminaron en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, el resto en Gryffindor y solo unos pocos en Slytherin. Antes de iniciar el banquete de bienvenida la directora Minerva Mcgonagall se levanto de la mesa de profesores para decir algunas palabras como ya era costumbre.

-¡Queridos alumnos! inicia un nuevo curso, siéntanse dichosos porque al fin estamos en paz, demos las gracias a todos aquellos que lucharon sin descanso para lograr acabar con el mal que nos acechaba y también a todos aquellos que entregaron en esta lucha sus vidas para lograr un mundo mágico mejor. -Miro de manera significativa a la mesa de los leones. -Antes de dar inicio al banquete quiero informales que se unirán este año escolar dos alumnos nuevos la señorita Amber Turpie y el Señor Marcus Turpie, son hermanos y entraran al séptimo curso. Y debido a sus buenas notas compartirán torre con los premios anuales Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. -Después de la presentación se les coloco el sombrero seleccionador, la chica termino en Slytherin y su hermano en Ravenclaw.

Hermione no le dio mucha importancia el tener que compartir espacio con los Turpie, parecían agradables, además de guapos, solo la mirada triste del muchacho le intrigaba.

Los hermanos Turpie eran mellizos Marcus era alto y delgado, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grandes en color verde esmeralda, muy similares al color de ojos de Harry, pensó Hermione cuando lo observaba. Amber por otro lado era muy bonita, de facciones finas, delgada no tan alta como su hermano, de cabello corto hasta la barbilla y rubio, pero sus ojos eran en color azul profundo.

Después de la selección y las presentaciones correspondientes el banquete dio inicio, las cuatro mesas se llenaron de la más exquisita comida. Como ya era costumbre el primero en llenar su plato con comida y empezar a devorar lo que estaba a su alcanza era Ronald Weasley sentado a un lado de Lavender que no le dejaba de hacer cariños y acercarle más comida a su plato.

Hermione tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo, en verdad ver esa escena le afectaba mucho, como tan fácil la había sustituido por Brown. Hacía apenas unas horas ella era la novia del pelirrojo y ahora sin más la había cambiado por Lavender. Pero se intentaba controlar, masticaba lentamente la comida que le sabia insípida, porque tenía la garganta cerrada y seca por estar conteniendo el llanto.

Harry también veía con repulsión la actitud de Lavender con Ron, mientras su amiga tenia la mirada triste y jugaba con la comida.

-¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto el pelinegro a su amiga en voz baja.

Hermione levanto por fin la vista para mirar a su amigo, le sonrió de manera forzada logrando solo un gesto raro. -Estoy bien, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Gracias pero no hace falta. Pronto estaré bien. -Le mintió para no preocuparlo más. Imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para el sentirse en medio del problema.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! -Le dijo con pesar Harry

-¡No fue tu culpa Harry! –dijo con sinceridad- además no quiero hablar de eso ahora, creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar, nos vemos mañana en clases. -Le dijo la castaña y se levanto con lentitud de su asiento, mientras miradas curiosas la seguían.

Hermione detestaba que la vieras de esa forma, con lastima, eso la hacía sentir aun mas mal. Pensaba que al menos nadie aparte de Harry y Ron, sabía que había besado a Malfoy, y estaba segura que el rubio muy pronto se cobraría su atrevimiento.

La torre de los premios anuales estaba a poca distancia de la torre de astronomía, la directora ya les había proporcionado la contraseña para poder entrar, la puerta se encontraba detrás de una armadura y al decir la palabra clave se hacía a un lado dejándolos pasar. La castaña pensaba que estaría sola ya que aun no terminaba el banquete, pero para su sorpresa al entrar se encontró con la chica nueva sentada en un sillón en color negro.

-¡Hola! -Saludo la castaña acercándose al lugar donde estaba la muchacha. -Soy… -Intento presentarse pero la interrumpió.

-Hermione Granger, la gran bruja que lucho al lado de Harry Potter para vencer al señor tenebroso. -Dijo en un tono que incomodo a la castaña, mientras se levanto para estar a su altura y la miraba de arriba a baja con descaro. -Te imaginaba diferente. -Soltó al final la chica de manera despectiva después de una extensa revisión y se volvió a sentar.

El rostro de la castaña se contrajo por el enojo. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa? para hablarle de esa manera, ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente como para que la tratara con ese desprecio, bastante había tenido por un día como para continuar con mas humillaciones, por lo que llenándose de valor le contesto -Tu debes de ser Amber Turpie. -Le dijo en el mismo tono de desprecio que había utilizado ella, mientras le sostenía la mirada de manera retadora. -Pero me temo que nunca había oído hablar de ti, debe ser porque no eres muy conocida. Si me disculpas me retiro. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir su camino por donde parecían estar las habitaciones, mientras que la Amber la miraba ofendida por aquella contestación, no estaba acostumbrada nadie le hablara de esa manera.

Hermione subió por unas escaleras de piedra, al final de las cuales había un pasillo semicircular y donde efectivamente estaban las habitaciones cuatro puertas con un letrero indicando de quien era cada una, dos del lado izquierdo pertenecía a Amber y ella y las del otro lado eran para Malfoy y Turpie, antes de poder entrar a su habitación aun enojada por la peculiar presentación de la chica nueva, una puerta se abrió sobresaltándola un poco.

-¡Lo siento! no quise a asustarte. -Le dijo el Marcus con una voz encantadora.

-No es tu culpa, venia distraída. -Le contesto un poco avergonzada, pero al menos el chico parecía más agradable que su hermana.

-¿Tú debes ser Hermione Granger? -Le pregunto cortésmente

-Sí -Contesto la chica. - Y tu, eres Marcus Turpie, un gusto conocerte. -Le dijo tendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

-El placer es mío, es un gran honor conocerte. -estrecho delicadamente la mano de la castaña y la beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo enrojecer a Hermione.

-Bueno… nos vemos mañana. -Cohibida por Marcus intento girar el pomo de su puerta para entrar a su habitación, pero el chico aun no soltaba su mano.

-Lamento mucho la actitud de mi hermana. -Se disculpo

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? -Le pregunto intrigada, no creía que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido con su hermana, si estaba en su habitación.

-La conozco muy bien, no es mala persona, solo un poco caprichosa.

-Creo que no le simpatizo mucho. -Le contesto sin ganas, no era que eso le preocupara mucho, bastantes problemas tenía ya como para entretenerse con tonterías. -Pero a lo mejor cuando nos conozcamos mejor las cosas cambien, así que no te preocupes. Ahora si, nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió la castaña y soltó su mano de manera suave del agarre del chico que la miraba de una manera un poco extraña.

En la sala común de los leones las cosas no estaban muy tranquilas, Ginny y Harry le reclamaba a Ron la canallada que le había hecho a Hermione, y que aparte de todo se luciera en el gran comedor al besarse de manera descarada con Lavender, era el colmo.

-No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Ron, pero como te atreves a hacerle eso a Hermione después de que decías amarla.

-¡Déjame en paz Ginny!

-Si quieres estar con Brown es tu decisión, pero no está bien que te luzcas delante de Hermione de esa manera, y más cuando todavía hoy eran novios. -Harry estaba contrariado desconocía a su amigo, esa actitud no era propia de él, siempre fue distraído e incluso insensible pero no comprendía cuando se había convertido en alguien tan superficial que le importaba mas tener una novia despampanante aunque estuviera hueca.

-Ya me tienen harto los dos, es mi vida y yo sabré lo que hago, después de todo fue Hermione quien termino conmigo. -Se defendió el pelirrojo

-Te termino no porque no te quisiera, termino contigo porque eres un patán y te encontró besuqueándote de lo lindo con Lavender. -Replico su hermana aun mas enfadada por el cinismo del pelirrojo.

-Pues ella fácilmente se arrojo a los brazos de estúpido Malfoy. Así que no es tan buena y linda como la creen.

-¡Serás imbécil Ronald! como te atreves a hablar así de Hermione, si no quieres nada con ella está bien, no te vamos a obligar, pero no es justo que la trates de esta manera. Ella ha hecho mucho por ti.

-Pues no necesito nada de ella. Y ya estoy cansado de sus reclamos –Grito exasperado y subió a su habitación

Ginny se dejo caer abatida en un sillón frente a la chimenea y aun lado se sentó Harry.

-¡Cálmate Ginny! ya no tiene caso que te enojes, de cualquier modo Ron no entiende, solo espero que después no se arrepienta.

-Es mi hermano y lo quiero pero Hermione no se merece lo que le hizo, se que si beso a Malfoy fue en un arranque para vengarse de Ron.

-Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa, no me gusta que Hermy comparta torre con Malfoy.

-Ella se sabe defender, además recuerda que no estará completamente sola también esta los hermanos Turpie.

Harry sabía que la castaña era fuerte y no dudaba que se pudiera defender, pero sabía también estaba muy afectada y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, la sentía vulnerable.

*o*O*o*

Por la puerta de la sala de los premios anuales entraba Malfoy, se había entretenido con Pansy en uno de los pasillos y cuando por fin lo soltó después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias, ya era muy tarde, por lo que se apresuro a llegar a su habitación. Inspecciono rápidamente el lugar, una sala amplia con varios sillones y una chimenea, cuatro escritorios para hacer los deberes, altas ventanas por las que entraba la luz de la luna, el lugar era iluminado por antorchas colgadas en las paredes de piedra, también contaban con una pequeña cocina y un comedor para cuatro personas.

Aun no tenia sueño, desde su encuentro con la desconocida le costaba trabajo dormir, no podía alejarla de sus mente, recordando su voz, tratando de recordar si alguna vez ya la había escuchado, pero no le resultaba familiar.

Se recostó en uno de los sillones de la sala frente a la chimenea, no quería subir aun a su habitación prefería contemplar el fuego y pensar en ella, como era posible que alguien que lo conocía se hubiera preocupado en ayudarlo. Claro que también Potter lo había ayudado cuando estuvo a punto de morir quemado, pero San Potter era una historia aparte, nadie en su sano juicio y conociendo sus antecedentes lo hubiera ayudado de ninguna forma.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien bajaba los escalones de piedra y se encaminaba rumbo a la cocina sin darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que el ruido del agua lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y se levanto lentamente y sin hacer ruido para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Era Hermione quien se servía un vaso con agua, al parecer ella tampoco podía dormir. La chica también tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para conciliar el sueño.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con malicia, era una buena oportunidad para molestarla y no la iba a dejar pasar. Se movió con una agilidad propia de un felino, sin hacer ningún ruido hasta quedar a espaldas de la castaña que de pie tomaba un poco de agua.

-¡Granger! -Le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella brincara de la sorpresa y soltara el vaso que se estrello con el piso de piedra rompiéndose en pedazos. La chica se giro asustada y se topo con el rostro del rubio que tenía una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro con burla.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy? -Le dijo enfadada al ver la burla en su rostro. -¿Porque me asustas de esa manera?

-No pensé que fueras tan sensible. -El chico le contesto en tono burlón. -Yo pensé que los Gryffindor eran valientes, pero me doy cuenta que no es así.

-Y yo que los Slytherin son astutos y tenaces, pero tú eres la acepción. -Le contesto con molestia

Draco se enojo por las burlas de la chica y la tomo con fuerzas de sus brazos. -Pues no será tan malo puesto que me besaste. -Ironizo el chico

-Ya me disculpe por eso Malfoy, así que suéltame. –Sus reclamos la hicieron enrojecer.

-No será tan fácil, me debes un favor. Me robaste un beso Granger, un beso que no merecías por ser una….

-¿Una sangre sucia?, Que no puedes ni siquiera actualizar tus insultos al menos. -Se soltó del agarre del chico aventándolo con fuerza del pecho, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. -¡Lamento profundamente haberte corrompido de esa manera! créeme que para mí tampoco fue agradable.

Malfoy se paro molesto y alcanzo a Hermione que ya regresaba a su habitación a toda prisa, pero el chico fue más rápido y la arrincono en una pared sujetando sus manos para que no pudiera defenderse. Presiono con fuerza a la castaña contra la pared y sus rostros quedaron a escaso centímetros.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Granger!

-¡No te tengo miedo! -Soltó la castaña con rabia, forcejeando para liberarse, pero claramente el rubio era mucho más fuerte y la tenía sometida.

-Me debes una y me vas a pagar. -Dijo con seguridad, sabiéndose dueño de la situación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? para que me dejes en paz. -Pregunto la chica sin amedrentarse, aunque en el fondo tenia cierto miedo.

-Lo lógico sería con otro beso, pero no me apetece besar a una insipiente come libros como tú, ¿Por qué crees que el pobretón insignificante de Weasley te cambio por Brown? eres tan fría que a veces dudo que seas una chica. -el rubio pronuncio cada palabra con lentitud sabiendo que esa era la mejor venganza contra Granger por la bofetada que le dio en el tren y por sus insultos.

Los ojos caramelo de la castaña brillaron con tristeza por las lágrimas que se acumulaban, por mucho que le doliera lo que había dicho Malfoy era completamente cierto, Ron la consideraba poca cosa, no era lo suficientemente atractiva o divertida, como deseaba que fuera. Pero esa tristeza se convirtió en furia cuando vio la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Malfoy y se mordió la lengua para contener las lágrimas y ahora lo miraba furiosa.

-Así que te parezco insipiente como para besarme. -Le dijo de manera provocativa mientras lo miraba seductora, eso hizo que el rubio se desconcertara un poco y aflojara el agarre, lo que aprovecho la chica para soltar sus manos pero no se alejo, por el contrario permaneció en el mismo lugar frente al rubio. -Te demostrare lo insipiente que puede ser una come libros como yo. -Le dijo mientras le apoderaba de los labios del rubio, subió sus brazos y coloco sus manos en la nuca del chico haciendo que este se acercara todavía más.

No era un simple beso, jamás Hermione había besado a nadie de esa manera, era un beso pasional e incluso salvaje, movía sus labios acompasadamente con furia, aprisionando la boca de Malfoy, quien no salía de su asombro y solo correspondía ese furioso beso. Tratándose de apoderar de la situación el chico profundizo el beso abriendo mas los labios esperando que la chica se intimidara, pero no fue así. Hermione mordía y lamia los delgados labios del rubio, jugueteaba con su lengua como si fuera una experta.

Malfoy estaba perdiendo el control con ese candente beso, la chica aprisionaba con fuerza su boca y sus manos acariciaban el cabello del muchacho, haciendo que este se estremeciera. Rendido aprisiono la cintura de la chica apretándola contra su cuerpo, el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Hermione Granger la insípida sabelotodo lo estaba excitando de una manera en que ni Pansy era capaz teniendo tanta experiencia.

Ella también disfrutaba de ese beso, pero era más el coraje que sentía, necesitaba probarse a sí misma que se equivocaban al catalogarla como insignificante e insipiente, ella era mucho más que alguien inteligente y si se le daba la gana también podía ser atrevida. ¿Eso querían? Pues que se atengan a las consecuencias, con ese pensamiento en mente empujo a Malfoy para separarse.

Draco se separo por el empujón que le dio la castaña, el chico tenía el cabello alborotado las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados por el frenético beso, al igual que Hermione. Pero no se amedrento aunque la miraba de manera desconcertada.

-Estamos a mano Malfoy, nada te debo ya. -Le dijo la castaña con toda seguridad mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones rumbo a su habitación, pero en el primer escalón, se giro para ver al rubio. -Para ser una sangre sucia, sabelotodo, aburrida e insípida, parece que al gran Draco Malfoy no le fueron indiferentes mis besos. -Le dijo con burla mirándole a los ojos para después subir lentamente por las escaleras.

Malfoy aun no salía de su ensimismamiento, estaba atónito por la nueva actitud de la castaña, no era que le gustara, pero en verdad que le había hecho hervir la sangre con un simple beso. Confundido se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones tocando sus labios con la yemas de los dedos, aun sentía el sabor dulce de la chica y el calor en ellos y por mucho que se quisiera engañar había sido agradable y excitante. Pero al momento recordó a aquella desconocida, a sus salvadora y comenzó a desear que ojala ella hubiera sido la que lo besara de esa manera y no la sangre sucia de Granger.

Si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo y agradecerle. No tenía ni idea que sin saberlo aquella desconocida era la chica que hacía apenas unos minutos lo besaba de manera sensual.

*o*O*o*

Hermione compartía baño con Amber el baño tenía dos puertas que conectaban con las habitaciones de las chicas, no era mucho de su agrado esa chica, pero intentaría que las cosas mejoraran o al menos que no se mataran en el intento. Por lo que para evitar confrontaciones se levanto temprano para bañarse y dejar el baño desocupado para cuando ella lo quisiera usar. Se cambio rápidamente y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta.

Cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras, aun se sentía triste y dolida por todo lo ocurrido con Ron, pero estaba decidida, no se dejaría vencer por eso, le demostraría lo que ella valía. Al bajar el último escalón se topo con Marcus.

-¡Buen día! -Saludo animada la castaña y el sonrió al verla.

-Hola Hermione. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-No dormí mucho, pero estoy muy bien. Y que haces tan temprano levantado, aun falta para el desayuno. -Le pregunto amablemente la chica

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. -Le dijo el chico sonriente.

-Bueno yo siempre me levanto temprano, para aprovechar el tiempo, además voy a la biblioteca.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Claro y si quieres te enseño el resto del colegio, para que no se te dificulte llegar a tus clases.

-Te lo agradecería mucho Hermione.

Hermione le dio una visita por todo el castillo, por la torre de astronomía, la biblioteca, las mazmorras, el Hall, los jardines del castillo y el lago negro, así como la cabaña de Hagrid, en la que se entretuvieron unos minutos.

-Hola Hagrid, te presento a Marcus Turpie, el y su hermana Amber entraron este año al colegio

-Mucho gusto Marcus yo soy el guardabosques del colegio.

-El gusto es mío. -Dijo estrechando su mano con la enorme mano del semi gigante

-Bueno Hagrid ya nos tenemos que ir, paso después a visitarte.

-Me saludas a Harry y a Ron, por cierto felicidades, se que ya son novios.

-No Hagrid ya no somos novios. -Le dijo con tristeza la castaña tratando de controlarse para no llorar.

-Perdón, no sabía… -Le contesto con pesar el semigigante

-No te preocupes Hagrid, no pasa nada, nos vemos después. -Le dijo despidiéndose con la mano y alejándose de ahí al lado de Marcus.

Caminaban rápido ya era tarde y no alcanzarían a desayunar si no se apuraban.

-Así que eras novia de Ronald Weasley, el otro de integrante del trió de oro.

-Era… -Le contesto incomoda la castaña. -Pero ya no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, mejor apúrate o nos quedaremos sin desayuno. -Le dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor.

-Bueno nos vemos después. Gracias por el recorrido -Se despidió Marcus con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a su mesa. Hermione también se despidió y se sentó lo más alejada de donde ya estaba Ron y Lavender.

Ginny se cambio de lugar para sentarse a un lado de la castaña y hacerle compañía.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Como estas? -Le pregunto preocupada

-Bien Ginny, estaré bien, esto no me va a superar, si Ron no me quiere fue mejor que terminara todo de una buena vez, no necesito su lastima.

La pelirroja no supo que contestar, conocía a la castaña lo suficientemente bien como para saber que detrás de esa aparente tranquilidad ella se encontraba devastada.

No desayuno mucho la castaña, aun no le había regresado del todo el apetito, mas aun cuando a lo lejos veía como se besaban Lavender y Ron, lo que le hizo recordar el beso con Malfoy y eso hizo que se sonrojara bastante y volteara a ver por inercia a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Ya que se le haba pasado el coraje por las palabras de rubio, se dio cuenta que fue una imprudencia de su parte haberlo besado de esa manera, el seguía siendo su enemigo, aunque besara delicioso. Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas se despidió de su amiga y salió rumbo a su primera clase de pociones, que compartía con los Slytherin.

Draco por su parte veía disimuladamente a la castaña al salir, aun no olvidaba el tremendo beso que le dio y aunque sabía que le debía de causar repulsión por ser una impura, en realidad le había encantado aunque se negaba en aceptarlo.


	4. Buscando Venganza

-4-

Buscando Venganza

Hermione bajaba con lentitud los escalones de piedra hacia las mazmorras, pensaba en Ron, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tantos años de su silencioso amor y cuando pensaba que por fin podría disfrutar de ese amor al lado del pelirrojo, se daba cuenta que había entregado su corazón a la persona equivocada.

Ronald Weasley resulto ser todo menos el amor perfecto que esperaba, se segó por la fama, cediendo a la popularidad, creado su propio mundo, donde ya no había cabida para ella, eso la tenia profundamente triste, se sentía herida y defraudada, de la noche a la mañana todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían terminado de forma abrupta.

En el transcurso de los años había tenido presente que sería muy complicado que su amor fuera correspondido, guardo silencio innumerables veces sus sentimientos temiendo perder la amistad que tenían, fue un largo suplicio tener que estar a su lado siempre sin poder declarar lo que se agolpada en su pecho, vivió la tortura de ver como sus labios pertenecían a otra, como se mostraba encantado con otras chicas mucho más bonitas que ella.

Y cuando tontamente pensó que por fin después de tanto sufrimiento su amor era correspondido, fácilmente la había cambiado el pelirrojo por su antiguo amor, Lavender.

Al final, nuevamente estaba sola, su corazón herido seguía latiendo, pero dudaba que sanara algún día por completo, ¿Cómo confiar de nuevo en el amor? Ya no se sentía capaz de abrir su corazón, dolía, cuanto dolía verlo en brazos de otra, cuanto dolía saber que era tan insignificante, tan poco atractiva para retener el amor de un hombre.

Suspiro afligida, sumida en sus cavilaciones, sintiéndose tan sola e inferior que le costaba mucho trabajo contener el llanto, ya se sentía lo suficientemente patética, como para que la vieran llorar por los rincones. Por eso se concentro más en su enojo que en su decepción, canalizando su dolor, cambiándolo por un infinito resentimiento, solo de esa manera podía controlar las inmensas ganas de llorar.

Entro al salón de pociones y se sentó en un banco en una de las mesas del fondo, no le apetecía compartir mesa con Harry y Ron como era su costumbre. Lentamente el salón se iba llenando de alumnos en su mayoría de Gryffindor y Slytherin solo unos pocos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Hermione se entretenía con su libro de pociones para no ver como algunas mesas adelante de ella estaba sentado Harry notablemente incomodo a lado de Ron y Lavender. La castaña contaba con que se sentaría sola en esa clase, pero no fue así, Marcus se sentó a su lado sonriendo a la chica que correspondió tímidamente.

-Me puedo sentar contigo Hermione.

-Claro Marcus. -Le contesto amablemente

-Gracias, en verdad que no me apetece para nada sentarme con mi hermana. -Ese comentario hizo reír a la castaña, viendo como Amber se sentaba en la misma mesa que Malfoy, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

El profesor Horacio Slughorn comenzó con su clase, en cada mesa hizo aparecer un caldero de cobre, dio las instrucciones para desarrollar la poción del día y pidió que trabajaran en parejas.

Harry se cambio a la mesa de Neville no le apetecía pasar más tiempo del necesario con Ron, aun estaba muy molesto con su amigo, además ahora menos que nunca toleraba a Lavender, que cada vez se portaba aun mas odiosa.

Hermione era muy diestra en pociones y Marcus no se quedaba atrás era sumamente hábil, asi que no fue difícil acoplarse de manera perfecta y ser los primeros en terminar la fórmula del día de manera excelente. Por lo que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para platicar en lo que el profesor pasaba a revisar los resultados obtenidos.

-¿Qué clase tienes después de esta? -Le pregunto interesado el chico.

-Defensa contra las Artes obscuras ¿y tu?

-La misma, al menos no me voy a aburrir estando a tu lado. -Le confesó el chico sinceramente.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia. -No creo que puedas aburrirte, tienes muchas admiradoras.

-¿Admiradoras?

-No me digas que no te das cuenta como te miran las chicas. -Dijo señalando las mesas de enfrente donde algunas chicas lo veían atentamente y murmuraban. A Marcus pareció no importarle mucho esa información, ya que ni siquiera las miro. -Cualquiera de ellas puede entretenerte mejor que yo.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Dijo con sinceridad el muchacho y su mirada se noto un poco triste como si recordara algo no muy agradable. -Me interesa más una buena conversación y un intercambio de ideas más sustancioso, que conocer a chicas.

A la castaña le sorprendió la contestación del chico, después de todo Marcus era todo un galán ¿Cómo le podía interesar más una conversación que su grupo de admiradoras? No le pareció buena idea contradecirlo, por lo que cambiaron de conversación ablando de un sinfín de cosas, desde pócimas extrañas hasta antídotos de venenos.

Al final de la clase solo unos pocos pudieron terminar la poción que había pedido el profesor Horacio, Hermione y Marcus fueron los primeros seguidos de Draco y Amber, Zabini y Parkinson, lamentablemente como era de esperarse a Harry y a Neville no les fue del todo bien, aunque no se comparaba en nada con la catástrofe que provocaron Ron y Lavender cuando al agregar veneno de acromantula su caldero comenzó a despedir un olor nauseabundo y un humo verde tan intenso que tuvieron que salir todos rápidamente del salón.

Ron con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar y por las burlas de todos, muy especialmente de los Slytherin. Lavender fue la causante principal del desastre aunque el pelirrojo nunca ha sido bueno en pociones.

Hermione y Marcus salieron en cuanto termino la clase, en la puerta se encontraron con Harry que esperaba a la castaña para ir juntos a la siguiente asignatura.

-Harry te presento a Marcus. -Los presento la castaña en cuanto estuvieron juntos.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo Harry saludando al Ravenclaw

-El gusto es mío, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. -Le contesto con sinceridad el chico

Y los tres junto comenzaron a subir las escaleras de piedra mientras platicaban. Ron le miro con reproche cuando los vio alejarse, no le agradaba que lo hicieran a un lado.

En la clase de Defensa se dividieron en parejas para practicar el hechizo de Caeca temporalis que consiste en volver invisible al usuario de manera temporal.

Harry nuevamente hizo equipo con Neville, para la molestia de Ron que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con su amigo o con Hermione.

La castaña y Marcus habían decidido hacer pareja para el ejercicio, cuando Amber se interpuso.

-Hermano es mejor que trabajes conmigo, supongo que no le molestara a tu amiguita trabajar con alguien mas. -Marcus iba a protestar pero Hermione le tomo del brazo y le sonrió.

-No hay problema, buscare con quien hacer pareja tu quédate con tu Hermana. -Le dijo tranquila, no quería tener más problemas con la odiosa de Amber.

Lamentablemente ya no había nadie disponible con quien trabajar, asi que termino suspirando resignada, no contaba que Malfoy llegaba en ese momento tarde a la clase y le tocaba hacer equipo con él.

Hermione se puso frente a Malfoy para comenzar el ejercicio. La castaña fue la primera en intentarlo, sin mucho éxito, lo que hizo que Draco se burlara de ella.

-Si eres tan bueno inténsalo tú. - Ofendida reto al rubio, lo que hizo que borrara su sonrisa burlona.

-Caeca Temporalis. -Dijo el rubio y tampoco logro nada para la satisfacción de la castaña que lo miro con burla.

-Ya ves que no es fácil. Haber quien lo logra primero. -Le volvió a retar la chica y ahora fue ella quien se concentro antes de mover suavemente su varita y pronuncio -Caeca Temporalis -Y la chica desapareció por unos minutos, logrando ser la primera en hacer de manera correcta el ejercicio. -En cuanto volvió a ser visible, su rostro reflejo una sonrisa de triunfo, miro al rubio que estaba enojado por el logro de la chica.

Aunque rápidamente el rubio maquino su venganza. Se concentro lo mas que pudo y con un movimiento de varita logro hacer el hechizo de manera correcta y ante los ojos caramelo de la castaña se hizo invisible.

Nadie pudo darse cuenta de nada ya que estaban muy ocupados en la práctica, además de que Malfoy aprovechando su invisibilidad beso fugazmente los labios de la chica para hacerla rabiar, la única que pudo sentirlo fue Hermione que dio un paso hacia atrás desprendiendo sus labios de los del chico que segundos después reapareció con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron por el atrevimiento del rubio, tenía claro que ella ya lo había besado en dos ocasiones, pero no se esperaba que Malfoy se atreviera a robarle un beso y menos en un salón lleno de personas. Sentía una inmensas ganas de gritarle y reclamarse su atrevimiento pero se contuvo no quería quedar en evidencia, tenía que ser más inteligente que Malfoy, así que repitió el hechizo y se hizo invisible por unos instantes, los que aprovecho sabiamente.

Draco solo sintió el cálido aliento de la castaña susurrarle al oído. -Cuidado con lo que haces, si no quieres arrepentirte. -Segundos antes de que se escuchara un sonoro golpe que nadie pudo saber de dónde provenía. Solo la mejilla del rubio se coloreo por el golpe.

Hermione regreso a su lugar justo a tiempo cuando empezó a ser visible nuevamente. Y miro de manera retadora al rubio que temblaba de coraje y veía con ira a la castaña, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

Para fortuna de la chica la clase termino en ese momento y salió rápidamente del salón antes de que el rubio tomara represarías en su contra.

Malfoy salió furioso del salón tras la castaña, era la segunda vez que lo abofeteaba y las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Esa castaña le pagaría por aquel golpe.


	5. Una Oportunidad De Renacer

-5-

Una Oportunidad de Renacer

Hermione salió de salón de Defensa sin dar tiempo a Malfoy de que se repusiera, no le tenía miedo, pero lo que menos quería es tener que lidiar con otro escándalo, bastante tenía ya con los rumores que corrían por los pasillos por ser abandonada y sustituida tan rápidamente por Ron.

Afortunadamente la castaña tenía una hora libre por lo que fue a refugiarse a su santuario personal, la biblioteca.

Escogió un libro al azar de una de las muchas estanterías, solo buscaba mantener su mente entretenida. Intentaba escapar al menos unos momentos de su tormento, pero era tan difícil borrar de su mente las imágenes que llegaban una a una. Los pocos besos que compartió con el pelirrojo, las tímidas caricias y las palabras de amor. Eso le creó un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima traicionera surco su mejilla, levanto el libro para que nadie lo notara, pero que caso tenia si estaba prácticamente solo el lugar.

Vencida por los recuerdos se dejo llevar y de golpe todo aquello lleno sus sentidos, al revivir cada instante que ahora le causaba un infinito dolor. Sonrió débilmente con nostalgia por el primer recuerdo que inundo su mente, se vio a si misma abriendo la puerta del vagón del tren que compartían Harry y Ron el primer año que se dirigían a Howard para preguntar por el sapo de Neville. Esa fue la primera vez que vio al pelirrojo con la nariz manchada y tratando de cambiar el color de su rata y desde entonces descubrió que ese chico despistado seria alguien especial para ella. Cuanto le dolió escuchar a Ron hablando de lo antipática que era, pero todo se le olvido cuando Harry y el la salvaron del Trol.

Así lentamente su mente se vio sumida en un mar de recuerdos, la imagen del pelirrojo se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, veía su imagen sonriente cuando ganaban un partido, como se rostro se tornaba rojo cuando se avergonzaba, como fruncía el seño cuando estaba enojado, su manera de comer, la manera suplicante en que la miraba para pedirle ayuda, y al final de todo, el ultimo recuerdo que hubiera deseado tener, cuando al abrir la puerta del vagón vio a su novio en los brazos de otra.

Hubiera llorado en ese momento de no ser porque alguien la saco de sus pensamientos de manera brusca, la levantaron de la silla donde estaba sentada y la arrinconaron en uno de los pasillos de las estanterías más apartadas.

-Es la segunda vez que me abofeteas Granger y me las vas a pagar. -El rubio la sostenía firmemente apretándola contra su cuerpo lastimando sus brazos por el agarre.

La castaña reacciono por fin en ese momento, pero lejos de sentir miedo la furia se apodero de sus sentidos, era la tremenda decepción que sentía en ese instante lo que la trastorno.

-Suéltame. -Le dijo simplemente mientras lo miraba con odio a los ojos. Malfoy se rio por la manera amenazante en que pronuncio aquella palabra, a pesar de que la tenía en sus manos.

-No es tan fácil impura, tienes que pagar tu insolencia. -Le dijo con burla mientras repegaba más su cuerpo contra el de la chica.

Hermione sintió hervir su sangre, cegada por la furia. ¿Que intentaba el rubio besarla de nuevo? Utilizarla y después votarla y burlarse de ella como lo hizo Ron. Ya era suficiente, nunca más dejaría que nadie se burlara nuevamente de ella.

-¡No más! -Exclamo la castaña y golpe con su rodilla las partes nobles del rubio, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor. Hermione aprovecho que estaba sofocado por el dolor y rápidamente saco su varita y lo apunto. -No te voy a permitir que me amenaces. -Le contesto firmemente. -Ni me voy a disculpar porque tú me provocaste, te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo de nuevo Malfoy, sin valoras en algo tu integridad. Porque ya no me tocare el corazón para darte tu merecido.

La castaña salió de entre las estanterías con la cabeza erguida llena de orgullo, no se dejaría ganar. Dejo a Malfoy bufando del coraje, aun no podía recuperarse por el golpe que le dio Hermione, como se atrevía esa impura a golpearlo y encima a amenazarlo de esa manera. Pronto muy pronto la haría pagar, de eso estaba seguro.

En el resto de las clases Hermione no se escondió mas, ni se alejo de los lugares que acostumbraba a pesar de estar cerca de Ron y Lavender. Ya no está dispuesta a dejarse humillar por nadie.

Harry se sorprendió por la nueva actitud de su amiga, pero de algún modo lo reconforto verla un poco más tranquila, aunque la manera en que se mostraba indiferente ante las muestras de cariño del pelirrojo con Lavender le parecía algo sumamente raro.

No era que Hermione hubiera dejado de amar a Ron de la noche a la mañana o que no sufriera por verlo en los brazos de otra, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, ya bastante tenía con que le hubieran roto el corazón, como para que la compadezcan ya estaba cansada de ser la misma mujer tonta de siempre.

A la hora de la cena en el gran comedor, Lavender intento soltar su veneno en vista de que la castaña se encontraba aparentemente bien quería hacerla sufrir más, para que viera que ella había logrado fácilmente sustituirla.

-Mione, lamento muchísimo que el amor entre mi Ro-Ro y yo te afecte tanto. -El comentario de Lavender hizo palidecer a Ron al momento y Harry frunció el ceño enojado y dispuesto a contestarle a Brown, pero Hermione le tomo la mano para calmarlo.

-No te preocupes Lavender esas cosas pasan. -Le contesto de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa. -Es lógico que Ronald se cansara de mí y buscara cosas más…. Como decirlo… ¿Fáciles? -Termino de contestar sin perder la sonrisa y continúo comiendo.

Furiosa Lavender le contesto. -¿Me estás diciendo fácil?

-Si tengo que explicártelo Brown aparte de todo eres un poquito lenta. -Le contesto con la misma tranquilidad como si hablara del clima. La otra chica estaba furiosa y miraba a Ron buscando su apoyo, pero el chico estaba mudo por la manera en que se expresaba la castaña y aun no se veía pálido y sorprendido.

-¿Hermione? -fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo después de unos minutos.

-¿Ocurre algo Ron? -Pregunto la castaña y miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo que no pudo decir nada mas agacho la mirada avergonzado y con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celosa Granger de que Ron me prefiera a mi antes que a ti. -Le soltó con saña la chica

-¿Celosa? ... ¿De ti? No lo creo querida, además de lo hueca, fácil y boba eres bastante lenta. No te envidio nada. Porque déjame decirte, yo puedo ser un ratón de biblioteca, una matada, una sabelotodo, una insípida come libros, pero yo tengo clase y principios, además a mí se me puede quitar lo insípido, pero a ti lo corriente ni volviendo a nacer. -El tono de voz de la castaña fue seguro y tranquilo, nunca elevo la voz, en todo momento guardo la compostura, cualquiera que hubiera visto de lejos esa escena hubieran creído que estaban teniendo una amena conversación.

Lavender se levanto furiosa de la mesa, lo que hizo sobresaltar a muchos que estaba ajenos a la discusión. Pero nunca se atrevería a enfrentar a Hermione, sabía que ella era mucha mejor bruja. Solo se mantuvo de pie con los dientes apretados y su mirada destilaba un profundo odio hacia la castaña que se mantenía completamente indiferente y tranquila mientras seguía comiendo y sonreía como si nada ocurriera.

-Siéntate. -Le dijo Ron tratando de calmarla, y tomándola del brazo la hizo sentar. No quería armar un espectáculo.

-Hermione… Por favor…. -Le dijo Ron

-Por favor ¿Qué? -Dijo la castaña y sus ojos caramelo enfrentaron con decisión los ojos azules del pelirrojo, pero aquella mirada que tanto amaba tampoco la doblego. -Todo lo que he dicho es cierto Ronald, reconozco que no soy tan bonita, tan coqueta o divertida como Lavender, pero tampoco soy tan hueca, tan superficial y tan ligera como ella. -Le explico con lentitud -Hiciste tu elección y está bien, solo tu correrás con las consecuencias de esa decisión, pero no esperes que permita que tu noviecita trate de insultarme, para eso le falta más cerebro y clase. Si me disculpan me retiro, que pasen una buena noche. -Dijo la chica despidiéndose de Harry y Ginny con un beso en la mejilla y con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry escucho hablar a Hermione con aquella soltura y seguridad que lo sorprendía, jamás del tiempo que tenia de conocer a la castaña se había atrevido a enfrentar de esa manera a nadie, era cierto que poseía un espíritu indomable y tenia respuestas inteligentes que podían dejar sin palabras a cualquiera, pero jamás contestaba las agresiones verbales contra su persona, con palabras tan duras e irreverentes. Por otra parte Ginny estaba que no cavia de gusto por la cara que tenia Lavender y Ron, estaban pagando un poco del daño que le habían causado a Hermione.

La castaña atravesaba la puerta de la sala común de los premios anuales, pero apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta una mano la sujeto con fuerza y la azoto contra una de las paredes, instintivamente saco su varita, frente a ella estaba Malfoy apuntándola también con su varita de manera amenazante.

-Ya te esperaba inmunda, me vas a pagarlo que me hiciste. -dijo con odio el rubio

-Sinceramente Malfoy ya me estoy cansando de esto. -contesto fastidiada la castaña.

-Te arrepentirás por meterte conmigo. -Le amenazo el rubio mientras daba un paso hacia la chica.

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo. -Contesto con firmeza la chica, en verdad ya estaba cansada de ese juego. -¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Venganza -Afirmo el rubio con odio.

-Muy bien. -Contesto la chica y bajando su varita la metió en su túnica ante el desconcierto del rubio. Camino decidida y tomando la mano del chico hizo que pusiera su varita en la garganta. - ¿Quieres vengarte? Hazlo y líbrate por fin de mí.

-¿Te estás burlando? -Pregunto confundido el chico.

-No bromeo ¿Quieres hacerme pagar? ¿Quieres venganza? ¡Pues solo hazlo! no me pienso defender. Pero antes de que lo hagas solo necesito decirte algunas cosas…

-¿Qué? -Pregunto desconfiado el chico por la actitud de la castaña, acaso se estaba rindiendo ante él.

-Te perdono. -Dijo simplemente la chica.

-¿Perdonarme? De qué demonios hablas Granger, estás loca.

-Te perdono por todos tus insultos por llamarme sangre sucia e impura, por todas tus burlas y humillaciones; por todas las veces que descargaste en mí tus frustraciones, por hechizarme y hacer crecer mis dientes, por las veces que me heriste y me hiciste menos. Te perdono porque simplemente ya me canse de cargar con tanto resentimiento, sé que no buscas mi perdón, sé que no lo necesitas y no me importa. Aun así te perdono aunque no lo merezcas. ¿Quieres lastimarme?… Hazlo no me voy a defender, pero ya déjate de juegos… Me odias… me aborreces…. por soy una hija de muggles… ¿Ese es tu problema?… pues desquítate por todo lo que supuestamente te he hecho, es tu oportunidad de vengarte… -Le dijo sosteniendo con firmeza la varita en la mano de Malfoy y clavándola en su garganta hasta el punto que perforo la piel y escurrió una gota de sangre.

Malfoy retrocedió un paso, la castaña hablaba en serio ella no se defendería y aun así ya no sentía la necesidad de descargar su rabia con ella por la bofetada y el golpe que le propino. Estaba confundido porque no la lastimaba, porque no se ensañaba con ella, porque no podía si tantas veces había deseado poder hacerle daño.

El rubio bajo su varita y vio con los ojos muy abiertos como otra gota de sangre escurría por el cuello de la chica.

Hermione no se movía de su lugar, permanecía de pie frente al rubio que se veía confundido y contrariado. Las pequeñas gotitas de sangre mancharon el cuello de su camisa.

La castaña se acerco otra vez al rubio y lo abofeteo de nuevo, y aun así Malfoy no reacciono. Hermione estaba frente al chico sin moverse, sin temer a su respuesta y después de unos minutos hablo de manera pausada tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. -Ya me canse de esto Malfoy, de que justifiques todo tu odio y resentimiento en mí y los que te rodean. Tienes todo para ser feliz y te aferras a las cosas equivocadas, despierta, abre los ojos y aprovechas esta oportunidad, porque puede ser la última y si sigues así te arrepentirás de desperdiciar tu vida de manera tan estúpida.

Malfoy seguía estático, congelado solo abrió mas los ojos cuando la castaña pronuncio la última frase, sus palabras le habían hecho recordar a la desconocida que le ayudo. Pero cuando logro reponerse un poco del shock, la castaña ya no estaba ahí.

Hermione entro a su habitación y conjuro algunos hechizos para que no la molestaran, hasta ese momento se había mostrado firme, inquebrantable, segura y decidida, pero en cuanto estuvo segura que nadie la escuchaba se dejo caer a la cama abatida, temblando y llorando desesperadamente.

Tuvo miedo, mucho temor a que Malfoy la lastimara, pero estaba ya cansada de tener miedo, de cargar sola con tantos resentimientos del pasado en su contra. Sentía su corazón adolorido y profundamente lastimado por Ron, pero ya estaba cansada de tanto dolor, harta de que la compadecieran, fastidiada de ser débil. En ese momento lo que mas anhelaba es ser como el ave fénix, para poder renacer de las escasas cenizas que quedaban de ella. Y eso haría…


End file.
